Codenames
by SuperSandri
Summary: The story on how the new recruits found their codenames.   This is a new recruits fic, set in early season two. ONE-SHOT!


**Title: Codenames**

**Rating: K+**

**Length: One shot.**

**Characters: Read and you'll find out.**

**Reason for creation: I was bored. And I'm trying to publish as much as a can this much for NaNoWriMo. **

**Quick notes: Sorry if it sucks, I wrote this in a day. **

**Disclaimer: Oh right, I forgot about this little guy. Do your thing disclaimer: TheOceanspray99 doesn't own a thing, so don't sue her!**

"Hey guys, we haven't decided on something," Bobby said. "We need names."

"Names?" Jubilee questioned.

"Yeah names. For example..." Bobby's arm turned into ice, the New Recruits stared in awe. "...I wanna be called Iceman."

"Damn, I wanted to be Iceman," Jamie joked.

"Too bad, I'm way more icier than you." Bobby shot an ice beam at Jamie's head.

The youngest New Recruit ducked as the beam froze a mansion wall, "Whoa! That's awesome."

"My turn!" said Tabitha.

"All right, who do you wanna be?" Amara asked the blonde.

"Well..." Tabitha formed a small handful of cherry-bombs in her palm, "All I know is that I can make things explode."

"What about...Boom?" Sam offered.

"It doesn't have enough punch," Ray pointed out.

"I got it!" Jubilee exclaimed. "You could be BoomBoom!"

"BoomBoom?" Tabitha thought for a second. "I like it. So it's settled, I'll be BoomBoom." To celebrate the birth of her codename, Tabitha threw her pre-existing cherry-bombs up in the air. That went out with a bang. BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jubilee smirked, "Bitch please." She held up her hands and shot a beautiful array of plasmoids in the air. "Beat that!"

"Burn!" Roberto teased.

"So if your power is...whatever that is, what's your name gonna be?" Rahne asked.

Jubilee thought for a minute, "Hm... I never thought of it. People call me Jubilee because my real name is Jubilation Lee; I guess I'll stick to that."

Rahne applauded her, "It's your choice lassie, and we accept that."

Sam scratched his chin, "I wanna be... Cannonball."

Bobby let out a chuckle, "Cannonball? What kind of name is that?"

"It goes well with my power," Sam explained.

"And what's that?" Ray asked.

"It's... um..." Sam hesitated. "I... um... can't do it in here."

Tabitha pointed to the window, "Can you do it out there?"

"I guess so," Sam stood up and walked outside. "You might wanna stay in here."

The New Recruits didn't listen to him, they followed him out.

"Look out," Sam warned. Sam started to run at full speed, when he got faster, he jumped. Exactly like a cannonball, he shot up into the air. "WHOO HOO!" he exclaimed. He soared high into the sky.

The New Recruits cheered for him. "Whoo! Go Sam!"

Sam smiled about his mini-audience. Then he started to lose control, "Uh oh...Look out!" He was heading straight towards the living room window. CRASH!

The New Recruits ducked as glass shards rained down on them. "Oh god, Sam!" Amara exclaimed.

They all ran back into the living room to find Sam lying on top of a broken coffee table. Bobby helped his friend up, "Well Sam, I guess you are Cannonball."

Sam smirked, "You got it Iceman."

(A few minutes later.)

Professor Xavier led Scott, Jean, and Logan through the mansion halls. "I believe that you three would like the New Recruits," he explained. "They are mature, they are caring, and most of all, they have complete control over their powers."

As if in reaction, a fire ball, an electrical bolt, and a few cherry bombs flew through the hallway and landed right in front of the 4 mutants. BOOM!

Logan coughed and fanned the air with his hand, "Control of their powers?" he questioned. "Some control."

They went further down the hallway to find the source of the projectiles. "Oh god," Scott groaned at the sight of the living room.

The window and coffee table was broken, a wall was frozen, the carpet looked a bit burnt, the new recruits were everywhere.

A dog ran past Logan, he picked it up, "What's a dog doing here?"

"That is a student Logan," the Professor explained. The wolf morphed back into Rahne's human form. "Logan, meet Rahne Sinclair."

"I'm Wolfsbane now," Rahne pointed out.

"What the hell's going on?" Scott yelled, hoping that the rest of the New Recruits would hear him. They didn't.

Roberto hit Bobby with a chair, considering the fact that he was in his ice form, he didn't feel a thing.

Ray joined in, "Here, try this." He slugged Bobby with a broken piece of coffee table, it did nothing.

Fireworks exploded in the air. "That's awesome!" Tabitha exclaimed. She threw some of her own cherry bombs in and the explosion was bigger. BOOOOOMMMM!

"This might be harder than I thought," said Logan. He turned to Charles, "Chuck, do something."

Charles nodded and put his hands to his head, _"Everyone, stop what you are doing!"_

The New Recruits all groaned, clearly, they have never had a telepath in their heads before. The stopped and stared at the Professor.

Charles was going to speak, but Jean cut him off. "Who did that?" she pointed to the broken window.

"Sam did," Jubilee said rather smugly.

"Tattle-tale..." Sam said silently.

"He's not Sam," Amara explained. "He's Cannonball now, we have to all calm him Cannonball."

"Did you guys pick your codenames?" Scott asked.

"Yes," said Tabitha.

Logan pointed to a group of Jamie's in the corner, "They who are...those?"

Jamie re-absorbed the dupes, "I'm Multiple Man."

"More like Multiple-runt," Ray joked.

Jamie quickly gave in, "Fine, I'll just be Multiple then."

"I'm Sunspot," Roberto declared. "And Amara's Magma, and Ray's Berzerker...we've all chosen names."

"Hm...So you've all chosen names without any adult help?" Jean analyzed.

"Yes," all the New Recruits said at once.

Jean talked to the Professor telepathically, _"Professor, despite the damage, the New Recruits seem to be quite capable of doing things themselves."_

"_Yes," _the Professor agreed._ "Perhaps we should simply let them off with a warning?"_

"_Sounds good to me," _Logan interjected_. _

"Students, we have decided to simply let you off with a warning," The Professor explained. The New Recruit's faces lit up. "But, we must put some form of punishment on you. Go to your rooms and stay there. If I see anyone out of there room, it'll be detention for a month."

"That's right," Logan bared his claws. "So get walking!"

Without hesitation, the New Recruits walked out of the destroyed living room. When they were gone, Logan retracted his claws, "Chuck, I have serious doubts about training these kids."

"We might need some more teachers," Jean added.

"Make that more weapons," said Scott.

"Logan, Scott, Jean, you may have your own opinions about the New Recruits, but I have my own," Charles calmly explained. "You three only see destruction and immaturity, but I see potential and ambition. Yes, they've destroyed almost everything in this room, but they've managed to pick out their own names. That was something many X-men could not do without any help."

"You believe in them, don't you professor," Jean said.

Charles nodded, "Yes, yes I do. Well, it is getting late my friends, let's get to bed."

**Oh, you finished the story. Thank you for reading. Hey since you've read it, you might as well leave a review. I could use it. **

**TheOceanspray99 out!**

3


End file.
